


Ceramic Shards

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “Please don’t cry.”





	Ceramic Shards

You were extremely tired, in a state where you could have been hit with a water balloon and would have responded with, “Huh?” Sleep hadn’t been your friend as of late, causing frequent all nighters and more naps than you could count. So when you’d gone to bed at 5am and woke up at 11, you were trying to figure out if the clock meant pm or am. **  
**

You’d passed out and slept for a whole few days before so it was a confusing matter, especially since waking up had left you groggy and wanting to go back to sleep more than anything else. Nonetheless, you made yourself get up and go to the kitchen to fix yourself something to tide you over until you passed out again.

You opened the cabinet, reaching up to take out a mug and were startled by Ace leaning against the counter with a grin.

“Well look who’s up, thought you went into hibernation or something doll,” He said, causing you to smile a little but also lose your grip on the mug.

You felt tears prick at your eyes, waiting for the yelling to come and apologized profusely as you stared down at the shattered remains of Ace’s cup. You didn’t move your eyes from the broken ceramic mess on the ground even when you watched as he walked over the mess and you sniffed, briefly thinking about how glad you were that he was wearing shoes while doing that before returning to worrying about if he’d hate you for breaking his things.

You felt him wrap his arms around you while you sobbed, wondering why he wasn’t angry yet.

“Please don’t cry, it’s just a cup, you can go and get those anywhere,” He told you and he pulled back to look at your face.

“You alright? Didn’t get hit by the glass or anything, did you?” He asked and you looked up at him confused.

“You, you aren’t mad at me?” You ask, looking up at him tears threatening to fall again.

“Course not sweets, worried about you getting cut is all,” He says and you can tell he’s telling the truth.

“Thank you,” You say and start sobbing again but this time because the usual reaction to this would be yelling and he didn’t even care that you broke something of his at all.

You shoved your face into his shirt, holding onto him until you felt slightly better and looking up with a tiny, shy smile.

“We should probably get this cleaned up,” You say.


End file.
